As is known to all, threaded fastening has been widely applied in mechanical equipment, automobile manufacturing, household appliance and daily life. Moreover, the threaded fastening is requisite for the fastening and connection between the mechanical parts. In many industries, self-tapping locking screw is increasingly applied in order to reduce the intermediate link. Therefore, China has published such national standards as Screw Thread Shanks for Thread Forming Screw—Metric Coarse Thread Series (GB/T 6559-1986); however, these standards cannot satisfy the application requirements of high mounting torque, high axial clamping force and high locking performance. Most of fastening technologies appropriate for application with high requirements are monopolized by the foreign patents and enterprises. It is urgently needed to develop a metric coarse-thread self-tapping locking screw and popularize the fastening technology in manufacturing industry in China.